Eliot's Secret
by Brooke Chiang
Summary: Eliot has a dirty little secret...


Eliot Hampden growled as he stormed into his room. "Damn that stupid Chloe! Doesn't she realize I'm looking out for her? But she still goes running back to that double-crossing Amber girl! Fuck that minx! Stupid dykes!"

He threw his backpack on the ground in anger. After taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he locked his door and pulled a duffel bag from under his bed. If there wasn't anything he could do about Chloe, then he could at least take his mind off with distractions… with a dirty little secret.

He pulled out a set of female lingerie, cheerleader outfit, and wig from the bag.

Swiftly, he changed out of his school clothes, and began slipping this scandalous outfit on. Eliot didn't think of himself as gay or transgender or genderfluid, but he loved the feeling of his body in the sexy outfit.

He shivered in delight as he slipped on the pink panties and then the bra around his flat chest.

Then he put on the short skirt and revealing top, before finishing the outfit off with a dirty blonde wig that came down to his shoulders.

He admired himself posing in the mirror- while he would love to see Chloe wear this, he quite enjoyed the sight of his own body in this get-up.

He was so focused on his self-admiration, that he didn't hear it until it was too late- someone had come to his door and was wrestling with the knob.

_No way- no one should be home yet! And no one should have the key to my room-_

Then, before he had the chance to finish that last thought, the door sprang open- to reveal none other than Chloe Price.

"Y-You?!"

"Shit!" Chloe exclaimed. "W- Wait, what?"

"What- What the hell- how did you get into my house? My room?!" A flustered Eliot tried in vain to cover himself in embarrassment.

"Holy shit!" Chloe exclaimed incredulously. "It is you! I never knew you were into such… proclivities…"

"Shut up! Answer me!"

"You really are careless with your house keys," Chloe held up a key tauntingly. "I swiped it when you swung by a while back… As for your room, Frank taught me a thing or two about lock-picking. Your, uh, room door isn't exactly Fort Knox."

"That Frank again?! Damn that asshole!" Eliot cursed. "The fuck are you doing in my house?! Get out before I call the cops!"

"You wouldn't do that," Chloe called his bluff. "Unless you want to appear on the county news in that outfit. As to why I'm here… I thought you said you were going to be at Warren's, but looks like that was a lie. See, I've been a little short of cash of late- I was going to dig out some secrets to blackmail you with- Speaking of which-"

Chloe popped out a camera and began taking multiple pictures of Eliot.

"Fuck! Stop that! Stop that right now!"

"This is more than I could hope for. If you don't want these pictures plastered all over the web, I suggest you hand over the dough."

"Fuck you!" Eliot retorted. "I'm not going to pay for your drugged-up dalliances with that bitch Rachel or that asshole Frank!"

"Looks like you'll need a little more convincing, huh?" Chloe growled, narrowing her eyes with menacing anger. "I am going to enjoy this…"

"W- Wait- hold up- what's with that look-?" Eliot trembled, sensing the dangerous change in Chloe's demeanor. "Wh- What do you mean by that?"

Chloe didn't answer, merely stalking closer until she was standing right in front of Eliot.

"Tsk- stupid bitch-"

Cutting him off, Chloe's hand shot into Eliot's panties and violently seized the boy's testicles in one violent squeeze.

"AAAHH!" Eliot screamed, his eyes widened in shock, and he tries to shove Chloe away. "Please! Ouch, fuck! Stop, you bitch! It fucking hurts!"

"You're balls are sticky, it's pretty disgusting…" Chloe grinned darkly. "Maybe this will put an end to your stalkerish ways…"

She squeezed harder and wrenched in a twisting motion.

"ARGH! HAAN! NGHHH!" Eliot's back arced from excruciating pain, and he could have sworn he heard a crunching sound.

Finally, Chloe let go and Eliot dropped to the ground in a heap, moaning in agony.

"So, about the money…"

"Fuck you, dyke!"

"What's that?" Chloe parted his legs and landed a vicious kick right between his legs.

"ARGHH!" Eliot curled up, writhing.

"Do you give up?"

"Alright, I surrender! The money's in the top drawer- there should be a few hundred dollars- my allowance- it's all I have, I swear! Just please, no more!"

"A little late!" Chloe grinned sadistically as she grabbed Eliot's legs again in one fluid motion and kicked his crotch a last time.

"AAAAHAA!" Eliot spasmed, before his limbs dropped limply on the ground.

Chloe chuckled and took a few more compromising pictures of Eliot lying there, humiliated and in pain. He'd even managed to piss himself. Then she fished in his drawer to "reappropriate" his money.

"Just remember- don't think about telling anyone, or this will end up online, got it?"

Eliot merely groaned painfully in response, and Chloe slipped out the door, leaving the boy to moan in pain on the floor.


End file.
